


VOYAGE

by Mcfly93



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Tekken
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crossover, Future, Heavy Angst, M/M, Revenge, dragon - Freeform, guilty, more added later as work progress, sigma - Freeform, vengeance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcfly93/pseuds/Mcfly93
Summary: 20 years ago, an arranged marriage turn deadly and everyone suffers the consequences. Following the journey of Hanzo Shimada, an ex shimada clan and heir for his redemption and new love.Joined Overwatch along with his brother, but felt ignored by other team mates especially none other than Jesse Mcree. One day, his past returns to claim him back and the story begins…





	VOYAGE

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, its been a long since I write any story. So much things happen in my life and sometimes...frustrating. Anyway, I finally have my peace and do what I truly want.
> 
> So I took a vow to finish what I've started and promise at least 2 weeks update for each chapter, please remind me. I want to do this right and together we can reach to an end.
> 
> Warning Alert : Even though I have this great storyline, I dont have a superb grammar or sentences in English language. Kindly message me if you interested to become my Beta. Thank you.
> 
> Another note : I did my homework and research for each characters, location and relationship. Any mistaken fact is a fault from me. Sorry in advance and also if I offend Overwatch Community.

_20 years ago, Hanamura Land, 2054_

_“A bit further, just a little more…”_

_Road covered in snow, so beautiful but yet there is a hint of desolation. Every steps taken lead to on an unknown journey of a lost heart. A man who simply wants to fulfil his undying wish, a broken-hearted and sorrowful man who desperate for his end. His vicious act couldn’t be forgiven and only death can calm him._

_“I am sorry, I am sorry…”_

_An empire's demise in the battle of power and lust, without an heir and perish ember soar up in the black sky. Screams and pleading for help can be heard everywhere, the once village of peace turns chaos in split of time. He ignores them as his eyes flame with determination, for the last time. White snow turn to red hue as he walks, it will be over soon…just up in the hill._

_“We found his tracks, my lord!”_

_The man immediately quicken his steps, afraid of the troop assailant’s voice. He must hurry and swift before they capture him, the snow start to shows her ruthless nature. Refuse to concede his faith under another tyrant, he sees the end of his destination._

_“I will join you, father and my beloved brother.”_

_His shining hope begin to diminish when he reaches it, a figure is waiting for him. The smirk and sadistic eyes is undeniable, only a miracle could save him from this monster. One move and he straight away take out his knife, place between the lines of his throat._

_“Stand back, I will not bow again under your command scoundrel!”_

_“My dragon, you have done a remarkable work. I shall grant your wish.”_

_Intense atmosphere built between these two forces, not losing to each other._

_“I lost everything because of you, bastard. Now, prepare for your death.”_

_He strides forward and try to stab, but got dodge with an unbelievable speed. Instead, the other man drops the weapon and take him by the waist before gracefully falls down on top of him. Hands above his head, accompany with ferocious glare and writhe to escape. His dragon couldn’t provide help, as he already lost their trust. It is a lost battle._

_“Let me go!”_

_Blue orbs against Onyx black, a dominance fight between the pair but one of them knows better. The winner has already staked his claim._

_“Your beauty never fails to amuse me, such a wonderful creature my love”_

_A hand slips within his robe, lips tracing fine line of his neck and shoulder. He could sense the danger ahead of him, a nibble on his bond mark confirms his guess._

_“No! I kill you! I kill you!”_

_His attempt to flee become futile, as his instinct begins to surrender to the touch of his alpha. The hill becomes the witness and red snow slowly spreads around them. As darkness engulfs him, he heard the last word of the person above him._

_“You always be mine, sigma.”_

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Can you guess the other character?


End file.
